1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine-torque converter attachments and, more particularly, to an improvement in such attachments whereby the torque converter is more readily joined to the engine at final assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In assembly line operations, particularly automotive assembly line operations, it is desirable to simplify individual assembly procedures so as not to impede line speed. For example, where conventional automatic transmissions and engines are joined, it is necessary to provide for connection of a torque converter impeller housing to the flywheel or flex plate of the engine. Because the torque converter impeller housing is usually fully shrouded by the transmission case in the assembled position of the latter, manufacturers have typically resorted to installation of bolt type fasteners on a one-by-one basis through access openings provided for that purpose. This procedure is necessarily time consuming and prone to delay. A torque converter attachment and method according to this invention avoids the need for separate fastener installation and thereby simplifies the entire assembly procedure.